


decorum

by allechant



Series: heaven's army [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allechant/pseuds/allechant
Summary: Ephesians 5:3 - But sexual immorality and all impurity or covetousness must not even be named among you, as is proper among saints.
Relationships: Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: heaven's army [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753306
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	decorum

Simeon exhaled and opened his eyes. His entire body was tense, and he wondered if he’d be able to get any sleep tonight.

Glancing across his shoulder, he looked at her, curled up around a bolster beside him. Why was she sharing his bed again? Oh, right. Because Mammon had auctioned off Leviathan’s prized figurines on dBay, and Leviathan destroyed half the House of Lamentation when he found out. Simeon wondered how Lucifer intended to punish them, and he shuddered.

Sometimes, it was easy to forget just how powerful the seven demons were. Mammon and Leviathan didn’t act like it, but they could easily wipe out the human race several times over if they wanted to, and she was _lucky_ she wasn’t in the House of Lamentation when those two were fighting.

It still flustered Simeon a little though, to see her sleeping so peacefully next to him. To begin with, his bed wasn’t particularly big, and he was huddled up at the very edge just to give her sufficient space. She did say she was comfortable sleeping in one of the empty guest rooms, but to be frank, none of the other rooms was prepared to accommodate a living being.

Purgatory Hall was occasionally used as a storage space for some of the Devildom’s nastiest artefacts and weapons; a snippet of information he hadn’t known until he first arrived.

Solomon was quite adamant about not wanting to share his room, and Luke was already asleep by the time she came to Purgatory Hall. That left Simeon, and he couldn’t in good conscience turn away someone in need, so here he was in this unfortunate predicament, wondering if he should just get up and go to sleep on the common room sofa.

It was difficult enough seeing her in RAD every day. Her smile always made his heart flutter, and while he had long ago decided that he shouldn’t say anything about his feelings – she was a human, he was an angel, their love would be forbidden and he wasn’t even sure if she returned his affections – it didn’t mean he was immune to her proximity.

She turned over and mumbled something, and his breath caught. Glancing over his shoulder once more, he noticed that she was still asleep, and he relaxed a little. He didn’t want to imagine how he might react if she wasn’t. Why did this bed have to be so small?

Then he heard her speak again, and this time he was able to catch what she said. “Simeon…” It was little more than a whisper, but a jolt went through him at the sound of his name. Was she truly sleeping? He turned around, placing just a tiny distance between their faces – her chest rose and fell gently as she breathed, and suddenly she let out a little moan.

Heat rushed to his face at the sound, filled with longing – now he couldn’t help but wonder what she was dreaming about. She had spoken his name, right?

Simeon swallowed as she moaned again, shifting a little beside him, and he noticed her hand moving down her stomach, towards the shorts she had worn to bed – shorts that he suddenly found to be far too revealing, far too indecent. Her fingers slipped beneath the hem and he bit back a groan, abruptly realising what kind of dream she must be having.

And also realising that she was dreaming about _him_. That it was his name that had fallen from her lips – that in her dreams, he was probably the one touching her, making those soft little sighs and whimpers fall from her mouth…his throat felt painfully dry.

He could see her hand moving underneath her shorts, her fingers stroking slowly, languidly, and another wanton call of his name slipped out – he shut his eyes, trying to hold back from touching her, from kissing her and watching her eyes flutter open to meet his, filled with delight – he reminded himself that he was an _angel_ and she was _human_ and there was some level of propriety to be expected, even if he thought none of their rules made any sense, even if –

At that moment she arched her back and spread her legs. Her hand sped up, and Simeon knew there and then that he was lost. He burned to touch, to coax her awake with his lips and his hands, hear the murmurs of pleasure she would keen as he kissed her.

But he couldn’t and he didn’t. They weren’t lovers, and he didn’t want to do anything without her explicit permission. Yet those principles didn’t help when she started gasping, begging for him to let her climax – he lay there in bed, miserable, wondering whether he ought to get up and stay outside until she was done. But would he wake her up if he left the bed?

He didn’t want to risk that. It would be mortifying. Not so much for him, but probably for her. There was a growing ache between his legs that demanded his attention, and the longer he lay there, listening to the sounds of her pleasure, the more painful it became. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to just tough things out, but if he touched himself with her right beside him…

Something about that idea was both horrifying and appealing. He rarely felt this conflicted about anything.

He really, really shouldn’t – in fact, he shouldn't even be entertaining this thought right now. But he was so tense, and when she gripped the bedsheet, pressing her thighs together with a quiet whimper, he gave in and slid his hand underneath his pants, his fingers wrapping around himself.

Part of him wondered how he’d even gotten into this situation, but the rest of him could only focus on the sight of her pleasure – he imagined himself between her legs, her arms looped around his neck, her body welcoming him into her. He heard her moans and imagined what she might look like underneath him, staring at him with eyes dazed from pleasure – he could almost _feel_ her hands roaming down his back, and the thought of her delicate fingers sliding over his shoulders, her nails raking gently across his skin, made him bite back a groan.

She suddenly cried his name, and he felt her tense up for a moment before she relaxed, a languid moan escaping her as she trembled. He bit his lip, increasing the speed and the intensity of his strokes, and it didn’t take long before he spilt himself into his hand, hissing her name into the darkness. He glanced at her, hoping he didn’t wake her, but she had removed her hand from her shorts and she was now slumbering peacefully, a faint smile on her lips.

With a quiet sigh, he carefully got up from the bed, and to his relief she didn’t react, simply turning around to face the other wall. He winced; the front of his pants was uncomfortably damp. _Never again_ , he promised himself, his heart still racing in his chest. Angels were not meant to have such impure thoughts.

Though, as he shuffled towards the door, he glanced over his shoulder one final time and wondered why he bothered making promises that would simply be broken.

**Author's Note:**

> a quick one-shot because i have writer's block right now. since simeon was the most popular option on my twitter poll, here we go.
> 
> yell at me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/dontenchantme)


End file.
